Swan
by DuckysDanni
Summary: At age five Grace was sent to live with an aunt all the way in London. Her older sister, Bella remains in America with her parents. She's finally learned to control her gift and got all qualifications that her aunt deems worthy and with Bella getting married and her dad being left alone again Grace returns home to the rainy town of Forks.
1. Chapter 1

Bella sat nervously listening to Rosalie and Alice praised her as they dressed her up like a Barbie doll for her big day. Charlie walked in and observed the view of his daughter. He looked at her so happily and smiled at her. "You look so grown up, honey, I can't believe you're getting married. My little girl" he said his hand resting on her shoulder. Bella smiled awkwardly back at her father when her mother came rushing back into the room, excitement vibrated off of her.

"You look gorgeous, babe." Renee said as she stood behind Bella's chair. Her hands ran down Bella's arms feeling the material of her dress. It was silky underneath her rough fingers. "Your sister's going to arrive during the reception, she didn't want to disturb the ceremony" Renee said. "Don't worry, it's your big day –your dad's going to spend most of the night looking after her and when he's busy dancing with you his friend, Billy –was it?" Renee asked Charlie glancing at him for a second before continuing with her chatter. "So don't worry, no one will pay any attention to her. Aunt Matilda can't come though, she's really sorry. She's sent a gift with Grace though –that's nice, isn't it?" Renee continued with an air of nervousness about her. Thankfully to everyone who had to endure her chatter, Jasper walked past the door and sent a tsunami of calmness over the occupants in the room.

Bella sent a weary smile to her mother and father. It was her special day –her wedding day and her younger sister was coming over. They reassured her how no one would notice Grace but how could they not notice the British accent that she was bound to have. Having not seen her sister in years she couldn't wait to see her, the curious part of her was bubbling with excitement but then there was the part of the deep engrained emotions that humans feel –sibling rivalry.

From what Bella knew of Grace she was just as intelligent as Bella, maybe even more so. She didn't know how pretty her little sister was but apparently they looked alike. The only think Bella knew she had that Grace didn't was the ability to drive and two guys who loved her unconditionally. Grace had the money of their aunt who'd made a name for herself in a world Bella could not be a part of; a world where Grace fit in perfectly; a world of witchcraft. Of course Bella was jealous of her little sister but she doesn't know her anymore. She'd have to play nice. She promised Charlie she would.

Besides she owed Grace, she'd look after Charlie after she 'dies.'


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked down the aisle with her stomach churning and butterfly's exploding ferociously, she couldn't help but be captivated by the sight before her –the sight of her pale beauty. She'd never been so mesmerised by him, not even when they first met. She gripped Charlie's arm a bit tighter, willing herself not to run at Edward.

After an eternity of walking down the pathway, Bella finally came face to face with her fiancé; her soon-to-be-husband.

The ceremony went easily and Bella couldn't be happier that she had finally married her one true love. The newly-wed couple was then greeted with a sea of congratulations. Edward explained who every vampire that greeted them and once that was done the speeches began. Bella spent the whole time looking at the door waiting for her sister to arrive. Bella got through all her mandatory dances with all the family –old and new and sneakily questioned her father on her sister's whereabouts. He couldn't reassure her.

Edward approached Carlisle, talking about the honeymoon. Bella was left chatting to an enthusiastic Seth and a grumpy Leah. It was then Grace arrived. She slipped in unnoticed and scanned the room for her father, mother or sister. She caught sight of Bella first. She smoothed her stone v neck, short sleeved dress and grasped her black clutch bag containing all her stuff. She loved magic. In her other arm there was a small gift bag containing Bella's wedding presents.

She tapped her sister on the shoulder. "Hello Bella" Grace smiled, her voice thick with a heavy British accent. Bella inwardly groaned. Her sister's voice was nice –thick with a posh British accent and not the country one she'd hoped for her to have. She turned with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Grace" she smiled lightly. They looked so much alike. "You look so grown up" she said with a tinkling laugh at the end.

"As do you! I can't believe you're getting married! I'm so sorry I couldn't make the ceremony" Grace said genuinely. Words sounded foreign on her tongue, to both Bella and the Clearwater children. "Here's your wedding present" Grace said holding the bag out for Bella. "Aunt Matilda says it's a tradition in her culture. I hope you like it, I think it's beautiful." She smiled. Bella caught the strain on the words 'her culture.' It meant for wizards. She'd censored it for Seth and Leah. They stood patiently waiting for Bella to introduce them. "I'm Grace, by the way" she said smiling to the two strangers. She held out her hand for Leah first, then Seth. Both shook it with an iron grip.

Edward came up behind Bella, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Hello" he said politely, intrigued that she had the same ability to avoid his gift as Bella.

Grace smiled at him. "You must be Edward" she exclaimed with happiness. She walked up to him and kissed the air both sides of his cheeks. "Congratulations" she said as she backed away slightly. Edward was stunned momentarily by the shock of her accent. "I'm Grace."

"Nice to meet you Grace" Edward smiled again. "We're glad you could make it" he said again.

"Thank you" she smiled back. "If you wouldn't mind excuse me, I should probably go and say hello to my mother and father. I'm sorry I was late, honestly, you look beautiful Bella. I wish I hadn't have missed it" she smiled sadly again.

All four of those who'd just met the young girl stared after her as she left; Bella unsure of her sister's personality; Edward pondering on her talent; Leah not understanding how someone could smile more than Seth did and Seth stared after her, at her arse which swerved gently with every step she took on her black and tan heels.


End file.
